


Butterflies

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Romantic Feels [2]
Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Themes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: It's true that Yeonwoo's left Momoland for good.But Nancy stole her heart and won't give it back.
Relationships: Lee Dabin | Yeonwoo/Nancy McDonie
Series: Romantic Feels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672399
Kudos: 10





	Butterflies

_{Hey. You busy?}_

_…_

_(Yes, I am. Why?)_

_{I thought we could meet up. Have a bite to eat together.}_

_…_

_(I’m free later tonight.)_

_{Okay. Text me when you’re ready. See you tonight!}_

_…_

_(See you!)_

***

Yeonwoo waited nervously at the front of the restaurant, just inside the door. She had gotten there a little early; it was better for her to feel her butterflies there then back at home. She saw Nancy approaching through the window, and the butterflies leapt from her stomach to her chest. Her heart pounded.

“Hi, Yeonwoo,” said Nancy, as she came in through the door.

“Nancy,” said Yeonwoo. Now the butterflies invaded her lungs, and she could hardly catch her breath.

“This place is kind of fancy. I was expecting us to meet at a café.”

Yeonwoo found her voice. “I felt this would be more meaningful.”

Nancy seemed to almost imperceptibly freeze for just a moment, and then they were walking together into the restaurant proper. They were given a small table in the back, a nicely quiet space. They both ordered something light to eat, and while they waited for it to arrive, Yeonwoo looked at Nancy.

She was wearing a dark green sweater and black pants, though she couldn’t see those now as they were sitting. It wasn’t anything special, but certainly nicer than a casual T-shirt and blue jeans. But what made it special for Yeonwoo was less _what_ was being worn and more _who_ was wearing it.

 _Nancy,_ she thought. _  
_

For her part, Yeonwoo had put on a similar outfit, though her own sweater was a very light gray, so bright as to almost look white in the mood lighting of the restaurant. Yeonwoo gazed at Nancy’s face, lingering there with the girl's soft sweetness. Her hair was long and dark, and not kept by any braid or ponytail or the like. It was loose, and free, and as good a metaphor as any for what Yeonwoo wished the two of them could be.

Yeonwoo’s own hair was styled cutely, in a short cut that any of her fans would recognize and adore.

“What are you looking at?”

Yeonwoo was caught in an awkward moment. She wasn’t ready to confess, and had no excuse to give. She looked down at her hands, at her lap. At the glass of water she had hardly sipped from since sitting down. The silence became unbearable as the butterflies threatened to tear her apart from within. She stole a glance at Nancy, and saw in her some gentle curiosity, and perhaps something else. Was it satisfaction?

“Nancy—”

But the Fates were unwilling to let them jump the gun. Their food arrived just in time to end the premature confession, and they ate quietly. They finished their small meal quickly, and then Nancy was looking at Yeonwoo expectantly.

“Say,” said Yeonwoo, “I don’t want our evening to end so soon.”

“Neither do I.”

Yeonwoo was glad of this, but the next part was still difficult to say. The butterflies had all but reached her throat.

“D-did you want to see my new apartment?”

Nancy, who had been able to keep her cool so far, visibly blushed.

“I’d love to.”

They left, Yeonwoo footing the bill, and walked arm in arm the few blocks home. Because same-sex skinship in Korea is not seen as romantic or sexual, no one passing by would have suspected a thing. In fact, Yeonwoo still had doubts about whether Nancy would accept her. The butterflies had reached her mind’s eye.

***

“This is pretty nice,” said Nancy.

The apartment wasn’t very big, but it was cozy. Yeonwoo’s bed was in front of her television. She sat Nancy down and took her seat beside her, then started flipping channels. She was surprised when she felt Nancy’s foot pressed against her own.

“I’m a little cold,” said Nancy.

_This is it,_ thought Yeonwoo. Instead of turning the heat up, she grabbed a spare blanket at the foot of the bed and wrapped it around the two of them. Now they had to sit close, the sides of their bodies pressed against one another. Yeonwoo felt Nancy slide her arm around her back, so she did the same.

“Can we lie down?” asked Nancy. “It just looks so comfortable, and I’ve had such a long day.”

Shaking inside, but doing her mightiest to project cool, Yeonwoo laid her head down on her pillow and pulled Nancy down with her. Nancy snuggled against her, but Yeonwoo noticed a mistake.

“Oh! I didn’t angle the television right.”

“That’s okay. I don’t want to watch TV.”

Yeonwoo shut it off and put the remote aside. She turned her head to face Nancy. Their foreheads were practically touching.

“Say it,” whispered Nancy.

“Nancy, I…”

“I want to hear you say it.”

But Yeonwoo couldn’t. The butterflies had multiplied, and smothered her mind, her memories, her very soul. She wondered if they wouldn’t soon erupt from her and pour over the whole world, leaving paralysis in their wake.

“Yeonwoo…”

“I…I…”

Then they both said it together.

_“I love you.”_

They kissed, and Yeonwoo, though she would never in her life be free of their curse, felt the power of the butterflies greatly diminish.


End file.
